To Love
by Define Me
Summary: Despite being awake every night, he didn't mind it this time... MMxMM


He always woke up in the middle of the night. No matter what day of the year, there he was; sitting outside looking out into the small patch of ocean lightly illuminated by the shining city ahead or wandering about his home in hopes of finding something he hadn't the night before. In hopes of being surprised for once in his now isolated existence...

But he never was. Instead, he was always met with disappointment. So much so that he'd begun to hide various trinkets so he'd have something to do when he awoke that night and, hopefully, even tire himself back into sleep.

And sometimes...he'd just lie in bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling and fearing his thoughts more than ever. It was when he had nothing to do that they came knocking at his consciousness and he had no choice but to listen. It was those nights that made him wonder...

Surely there's something to break this cycle...?

* * *

><p>Wayne cracked his eyes open and was met with a very familiar darkness. After a moment, he began to make out the faint outlines of his furniture. A chill settled on his skin and he sighed. This was usually when he'd force himself to get up, maybe make some coffee and drudge outside to be assaulted by a frigid breeze. Look up into the sky and make out the same constellations that somehow reminded him of how alone he was.<p>

Only this time he _wasn't_ alone.

The former hero smiled down at the sleeping form beside him. Those green eyes that left him weak closed and quiet breathing escaping him. He snuggled closer into his side, the covers sliding off to reveal the soft skin of his bare shoulder.

Wayne stared down at him in amazement. Never in his life had he thought they could ever be like this. That Syx would ever _let_ them be like this. But, despite him usually being quite predictable...

He surprised him.

Before his retirement, Wayne had long come to terms with his feelings for the other alien. He adored his enthusiasm and endless wit. He hadn't even realised the developing love until it was too late and he was spilling his heart out to him...in the rain, no less.

The hero was brought back to reality by a soft, sleepy moan and the shifting of his small lover as he came to rest his forehead against his chest. He smiled again, bringing a hand up to that slim waist and gliding over the subtle curve of his hip before stopping at his thigh. He raked his dull nails back and forth over the area. Wayne had only recently learned of Syx's sensitivity to touch and took full advantage of it, revelling in the rewards. He found that the other man particularly liked slow, smooth motions. Actions leaking with undying affection and leaving a trail of warmth and pin pricks in their wake.

Wayne let his head fall to the side, his cheek gently resting on his partner's skull as he remembered the only other person who had been able to hold the blue maniac like this.

Roxanne Ritchie wasn't one to play around, especially in relationships. She and Syx had gotten together shortly after the battle with Tighten and remained that way for 7 months before her job and the constant worrying over the former villain's safety caused a crushing amount of stress in the relationship. After many trials of trying to cope with the new changes, they split up. Their friendship, however, remained strong.

It was during one of Syx's breaks in composure that Wayne had unwittingly revealed himself. The smaller male had a bad habit of hiding whenever he broke and when Wayne had finally found him an argument ensued. Near the end, Syx had taken to words of extreme self-loathing and Wayne wondered how he managed to hide his inner turmoil so well.

Skipping forward 4 months later. The memories of what had happened hours before still fresh in his mind, Wayne wondered how could have lived without such a being next to him all this time. Wondered how he could have tolerated calling this beautiful creature his mortal enemy.

Before he knew it, he was asleep once more. One arm curled around his lover's waist, pulling him close while he dreamed of the incredible passion they had shared earlier that night.

Wayne didn't doubt that he'd keep waking up in the middle of the night. But now he knew that whenever the time struck...

He'd get to marvel.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
